


King's Quest- A Royal Favor

by TheKittyOKat



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittyOKat/pseuds/TheKittyOKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone requested some sin </p>
<p>so here u go</p>
<p>u dirty sinners</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Quest- A Royal Favor

   "Sir, you have a request for a private meetin' with Sir C-"   
Graham sighed. "Larry, you don't have to talk like that." The boy shifted on the oversized throne. "In fact, please don't."   
There was a pause, followed by a tiny chuckle.   
   "Thank god. Bloody sick'a this anyhow." Larry pulled his helmet off, and looked up at Graham. "Anyways, Acorn's out here waitin' for ya. I'm assumin' I can let 'im in?"  
   "Y-Yeah. Go ahead." Graham mumbled. "Gives me a reason to pass on any other meetings."   
Larry nodded, and offered a sympathetic smile. "Chin up, King Graham. I'll let 'im in." With that, he walked out, and there was a moment's silence until it was broken by a loud voice.   
   "King Graham? Heh, has a ring to it."   
Graham smiled with relief as the large knight waltzed in, a squirrel perched on his shoulder.  
   "Acorn! And, Princess Madeline, of course." The young king bounded over from his throne, smiling. "Did you need something? Your shop doing well?"  
   "Well aren't you happy to see us." Acorn laughed. "Everything's fine, little man, no need to get your royal panties in a twist. We just came so we wouldn't have to endure Whisper. You're not too high and mighty to hang out with us lowly knights, are ya?"   
Graham put a hand to his forehead. "No no- sorry. It's just- Everything's so... much!" He began walking back to the throne, hands up as Acorn followed him. "I didn't think being king would be so... stressful."   
He sighed, and slumped into the throne. It didn't feel right.   
   "Sounds like you need to loosen up." Acorn shifted his helmet off and raised a brow. "You're gonna give yourself a heart attack or something. Then who'll be king? Kyle?"  
Graham pouted in response.   
   "Obviously you don't have a solution. How's about you let ol' Acorn here help?" Acorn gave a lopsided grin, tossing his helmet aside. "Years of knitting makes for great massages."   
Graham bit his lip as he sank further into the large seat. "I dunno. I have another meeting soon..."   
   "So you can push that 'till later." Acorn shrugged. "Right now it's you time, a'ight? No buts."   
   "Acorn, this is really nice but... I'm not sure I can just... is that allowed?"  
   "I dunno, your majesty." Acorn's eyes met Graham's, a spark lighting them up. "You're the king. Is it?"   
Graham stared, speechless. He was king! He could have time to relax if he wanted! He smiled, and looked up at Acorn.   
   "You know what? You're right."  
   "That's the spirit!" Acorn laughed. "Princess Madeline, mind tellin' that guard?" The squirrel scampered from his shoulder, and he went to lean against the side of the throne. "Well King Graham, just you and me now. You want that massage?"  
   "That sounds nice." Graham pondered. "You sure?"  
   "More than sure." Acorn grinned, getting his armored gloves off as he rubbed Graham's shoulders gently. "You just up and relax, yeah?"   
   "Mm." Graham nodded, closing his eyes as Acorn moved his hands lower. He stirred a bit. "...Mm?"   
   "All part of the package." Acorn flashed Graham a lazy smirk as he prodded at his sides and waist.   
Graham's cheeks began to flush and he bit his lip as he looked to the larger night. "You planned this, you big goof."   
   "Maybe." Acorn shrugged, humming as he rubbed circles into Graham's thighs.   
   "You didn't have to play along for that long." Graham grumbled. "Massage... I should'a known."   
   "Want me to stop, pretty princess?" A large hand was stopped right against the King's nether regions, and he shuddered.   
   "...No."  
Acorn began rubbing again. "That's what I thought, string bean."  
He was working Graham's pants off in an instant, big hands warm and inviting once they worked under Graham's undergarments. The king closed his eyes as a small whine was drawn out.   
   "Ah- yes, please..." Graham couldn't help the quiet begging as he leaned his head back. He hadn't felt this sort of friction since he was crowned, and it felt amazing.   
Acorn tugged Graham's bottoms lower down before wrapping his hand around his length. Graham's breath hitched, and Acorn gave a satisfied hum. The young king was already almost completely hard, needy and throbbing as Acorn went from gentle rubbing to firm stroking, directly on his member now.   
   "A-Acorn..." Graham bucked his hips as a pleasured gasp escaped his lips.   
   "That's me." A few more strokes, and Acorn leaned down to breathe warm air over the head of Graham's member. His own cock was starting to grow hard, but the king needed attention first, after all.   
   "Please- Ah..." Graham moaned louder as he arched his back. "K-Keep... Almost..." He was getting close, already.  
Acorn decided he could use a little push, and with not a moment to spare he let his tongue drag over Graham's length. He was rewarded with a louder mewl of pleasure, mixed with desperate panting and gasping.   
   "A-Acorn! Acorn, I'm-!" Graham bucked again, nearly hitting his head on the back of the throne as his climax washed over him. His movements stilled and he collapsed again into panting. Acorn seemed pleased with this, leaning up as he wiped his hands off on the throne's cushion.   
   "Heh... I take it you liked that?"  
Graham nodded, breathlessly.   
"Well, call me up whenever you need some more. Maybe next time I can pick up some olive oil on the way...?" He licked his lips, raising a brow to Graham. The king, still slumped in the throne, stared back up with reddened cheeks as he registered what Acorn was suggesting.   
   "O-Oh."   
Acorn winked. "Well, I'll be off. You better brush up for that meeting."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
